


Niffler Troubles

by nightingalesang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Consensual spanking, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Dom Original Percival Graves, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Percival, M/M, Percival loves Newt's animals, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Newt Scamander, niffler's shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingalesang/pseuds/nightingalesang
Summary: Newt let his niffler loose again. Percival is not amused.





	Niffler Troubles

From all the animals living in Newt’s suitcase, the niffler was the most troublesome creature. He escaped multiple times, robbed a bank, a jewelry shop and in one memorable occasion, a police station (because of shiny handcuffs, of course).

Now he was the cause of Newt standing in front of very angry Percival. Newt was breathing rapidly and sweating a bit because he had been running the whole way after he had been summoned from their flat to the MACUSA head office to collect the escaped animal.

It transpired that in the morning the niffler escaped Newt’s badly secured luggage, hid in Percival’s briefcase and sneaked into MACUSA. There he wreaked havoc in several offices, seized some silver pens and pen knives and then crowned his shenanigans with stealing a pocket watch - complete with the chain - from an oblivious ministerial visitor _during_ the meeting with Percival.

Percy was holding the culprit in his arms, gently stroking his back. He learned ages ago that this was nifflers’ nature and he was never angry at the animal itself. Newt’s heart sang with love for his husband for that.

Right now, though, he observed his shoes while occasionally glancing at Percy from behind his dishevelled fringe, while his husband proceeded to berate him.

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander,” he said exasperatedly and pointed his finger at him. That meant he stopped caressing the niffler, who voiced his protest with indignant sounds. Percival resumed the stroking, a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth. “We talked about this, didn’t we? That every time you leave the suitcase, you should make sure it’s secured?”

Newt mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

“I said I’m sorry. I got distracted.”

“Mmm. First, sorry doesn’t cut it this time. Seriously, Newt, how you want to teach people that magical creatures are not a nuisance and nothing to be afraid of if one of you own animals robs the minister?”

Newt’s cheeks flushed with shame. He was angry with himself and Percy pointed out the cause accurately. His perpetual clumsiness and absent-mindedness didn’t help the cause he was fighting for.

“Second, I believe I may have a method to help you with your attention span problems,” Percival’s dark eyes found Newt’s.

Newt gulped as Percy came closer to him but his husband just carefully placed the niffler into Newt’s arms. Percy leaned over and whispered into his ear: “Tonight. Make sure you are home in time.”

“Of course,” Newt answered, his mouth suddenly dry.

Percival cocked his head.

“Of course, Sir.”

*

Newt spent the afternoon tending the animals but he kept glancing on his watch more often than was healthy. As the big hand was drawing near to six o’clock, he was becoming more and more anxious. He and Percy had been living in this particular dynamics for quite a long time, their needs aligned. Percival needed to take over the control in a relationship and to care for somebody and Newt finally let somebody to take care of him when he himself spent so much time to care for his animals. He hadn’t realized that he was craving it until he had it. He was perfectly content with Percy reining and keeping him in check.

However, this was the first time Newt would get punished by his husband. They talked about this eventuality, of course they did but so far Newt got away with a warning or revoking of some privileges.

Newt sighed and climbed from the suitcase, this time checking the locks properly. He went to take a shower because he smelled from cleaning the erumpent’s pen.

Very contradictory emotions were chasing each other in Newt’s mind. There was a dose of fear, although he knew he didn’t have to be afraid of Percival. Still, pain was pleasurable for him only to some extent and this had to be punishment after all. And yet, the arousal was coiling there as well and from it stemmed overpowering wave of embarrassment.

Now, Newt was learning not to be ashamed of himself and his preferences but he had yet a long way in front of him.

When Percival’s key turned in the door, the embarrassment won and Newt, until then sitting on the bed, rolled under it. He squeezed his eyes shut. Hearing Percy’s steps come closer, he cracked one eye open and saw his polished shoes enter the bedroom.

“Newt?”

Newt held his breath but of course a stray particle of dust just had to tickle his nose and although he managed to squeeze it, the resulting sneeze was heard.  
Percival sat on the bed.

“What are you doing there?” he sounded genuinely curious.

“Hiding?” came a tentative reply.

“Can you come out?”

“Don’t wanna.”

Percival grew serious. “Darling, are you afraid of me?”

“Of course not,” Newt frowned.

“Then come out or I’ll levitate the bed to the ceiling and get you out of there myself.”

The magizoologist whimpered.

“Newt. Now.” Percival infused his voice with just a right amount of steel and a delicious shiver ran through Newt. God, his husband played him like a musical instrument. He crawled from under the bed on the other side but remained sitting on the floor.

His husband pointed at the spot in front of him and raised an eyebrow. Newt sighed, stood up and went around the bed, stopping at the assigned point. Percival trapped him between his knees and got hold of Newt’s hands, gently caressing the knuckles with his thumbs.

“What is this about?”

“Uhm.. I… I’m…,” Newt stammered.

“What? Afraid? You know that you can use your safeword.”

“No- well, yes, a bit, I suppose… but it’s not that.”

“Then what? Embarrassed you are going to get spanked?” Percy smirked.

Newt squeezed his eyes. “You are not helping,” he said accusingly.

“Forgive me,” Percival said hurriedly. He had promised himself not to make fun of Newt in these matters and now he mentally kicked himself. “But is that it?”

“Again, yes, but that doesn’t bother me. Err… IamashamedthatImightlikeit,” Newt said so quickly that Percy almost didn’t catch it.

“Oh, darling… but why? There is nothing wrong with that, is there? Obviously, we would need to find a different kind of punishment if you did,” Percival mused, “but you do know I love you exactly for who you are, don’t you? You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Percy let go off one of Newt’s hands and cupped his cheek instead. Newt leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

Percival hummed. “That’s it, that’s my good boy. Feeling better about it?”

Newt nodded.

“Shall we proceed then?”

“Yes, Sir,” the magizoologist said in a small voice.

“So brave for me,” his husband smiled reassuringly and helped Newt to lie over his left thigh, his torso supported by the bed. Percy’s right leg trapped Newt’s legs, pinning him in place.

“Stretch your arms above your head,” Percival instructed, firmness returning to his voice. He traced the waistband of Newt’s trousers to the front where he unsecured them and lowered both trousers and pants half Newt’s thighs, learning in the process that his good boy is half hard already. Percy allowed himself to smirk now when he couldn’t be seen. He rested his left hand on the small of Newt’s back, ready to hold him tight if he started to squirm around.

Newt made a protesting sound at the loss of his trousers but otherwise lied obediently still, waiting.

“Why are you getting this spanking?” Percival asked.

Newt groaned. As if getting it was not enough, now his cooperation was required.

“Because I let the niffler escape, Sir.”

“And why was that?”

“Because I got distracted, Sir.”

“Didn’t I tell you that you have to be careful?”

“You did, Sir.”

“And what did we agree on if it happened again?”

Newt whimpered. This was a pure torture, possibly worse than the punishment itself. “That… that I would get spanked, Sir.”

“Very good. There is nothing wrong with your memory, then. Now let’s see it this helps you to focus better. I think twenty is an appropriate number for this transgression. Count them for me.”

With that, the hand on Newt’s back and side tightened and the first smack came. Newt thought _this is not that ba-_ and then the pain registered.

“Ow! One, Sir.”

Percival delivered a corresponding slap to the other cheek.

“Ah! Two, Sir.”

Newt tried to shift his hips but he could move more than an inch or so. Percival fell into a rhythm, alternating sides and covering the whole available surface. When he shifted to the crease where the the butt and thighs met, Newt’s yelps grew louder and he drummed his toes into the floorboard. It hurt! A lot! And yet, he felt himself grow fully hard in the process and he knew that his husband had to feel it too against his thigh. It was exactly what he feared. But Percy said he didn’t have to be ashamed and that was nice.

“Nineteen, Sir. Oh God! Twenty, Sir! Please, may I come?”

“I’m afraid not, darling,” Percival said and rubbed Newt’s back soothingly. “This _is_ punishment, after all.”

When Newt groaned in frustration, Percy added, voice going very low: “But I can promise you we will have so much fun with this in the future.”


End file.
